The Unkillable Monster
by daughterxofxAthena
Summary: This is just my cliché 'Annabeth goes to Percy's school and suprises him' story. I was bored. Sue me. What else do I put here? Oh well, rated T because... well I don't really know. I haven't read it in a while. Possible Romance/Humor? I don't know, first genres I saw that might work. PERCABETH!, there will be.


**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this story a while ago, but now I have nothing to do with it, so I'm just going to put it up here for fun. I'll post all that I already have, but after that, I'll need a certain number of reviews to continue it. The number is under 30, so don't worry. I just like to be cryptic. Thank you for reading my boredness. I'm pretty sure this is after the Second Giant war, because... I just forgot what I saw that make me think that. Never mind. Percy may or may not have gotten the Curse of Achilles back, but I'm to lazy to read it to find out, so would you mind telling me? Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. R&R.**

**~Lexia**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Hampton Inn, Manhattan, New York_

_10__th__ Floor, Room 345_

_Monday, September 8, 2013_

_6:45 A.M._

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

I came out of the bathroom, still putting my hair into a ponytail. I thought _'Haha, stupid alarm clock! I've been up for 15 minutes!' _

I went over and slammed on the 'off' button.

I was ecstatic for today. It was the first day of school and I was attending Goode High. Where my Seaweed Brain was.

I went over and checked myself in the mirror. I know what you must be thinking. _'Annabeth! What happened to you?' _The truth is I actually do care how I look; a little bit. I was wearing light wash jean shorts that went to the middle of my thighs. I had on a short sleeved grey V-neck t-shirt with an owl on it, grey converses, and my long, curly, blond, and I must say annoying hair was it a ponytail that reached the middle of my back. My knife was strapped to my waist, hidden by my t-shirt.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. It was 7 now and school didn't start until 8, so I decided to stop for coffee. I had a piece of toast before I left, but I thirsty and tired, so the coffee helped; a lot.

I caught a cab and made it to school by 7:50. Perfect.

I headed up the stairs and got a lot of stares, being the new girl. The girls glared. I glared back and they looked away. The boys whistled and I ignored them. I had Percy. I heard whispers about me from the boys. They were mostly "If I ask her out do you think she'll say yes?" or "Dude, she's hot." I rolled my eyes. The girls mostly said, "Ugh. Not another stuck up snob." or "There is no way she is prettier than me. She doesn't even wear makeup!"

When I got to the office I went up to the lady at the desk.

She said, "Hi. I'm Mrs. Olsen. What can I help you with?"

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new here." I told her.

"Oh, well here you are, Annabeth." Mrs. Olsen said while handing me three sheets of paper. "Your guide should be waiting just outside the doors."

"Thank you." I replied.

I walked out of the office to find a girl waiting there. She had brown red hair that kind of looked like the color of a rose and warm brown eyes. I walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

She looked up and said, "Hi. I'm Rose Smith. You must be Annabeth. I'll be your guide for today."

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I replied, while handing her my schedule.

**Annabeth Chase, Senior**

1st hour: _Greek- Mr. Brunner_

2nd hour: _Gym- Coach Hedge_

3rd hour: _Architecture- Mrs. Reed_

**Lunch**

4th hour: _Science- Mrs. Nelson_

5th hour: _History-_ _Mr. Cameron_

6th hour: _Math-_ _Mr. Boring_

7th hour: _English-_ _Mr. Blofis_

**Dismissal**

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed. "We have Greek, Science, and English together. Since this is such a small school, there is only one teacher, per subject, per grade. So Mr. Blofis teaches English to all the seniors, like all the other teachers."

"Wow. That's a lot of students for one teacher to handle." I said.

"Yeah. It is. But they manage." She replied. "Okay, so moving on. What's your locker number?"

I looked at the sheet of paper. "Umm. It's locker 345."

"Cool! All my friend's locker are in that section too!" Rose told me.

We walked over there to see 6 people standing by that section of lockers. See, the lockers are in sections of 9s or 10s so they have room for doorways and classroom doors. When we got to the lockers, Rose introduced me to the people.

"This is Dylan Ryans, my boyfriend." She said, pointing to a guy with curly, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He kind of looked like Luke.

She pointed to the next guy, who had the same hair and eyes as her. "This is my brother, Kyle Smith. And his girlfriend, Mandy Hale" She said pointing to a girl with short, light brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Bryan Adams, and his girlfriend, Dakota Dean." Rose said, pointing to a guy with messy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and a girl with straight and long dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"And last, but not least, Stacy Cole." She said, pointing to a girl with long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

They all said hi and I introduced myself.


End file.
